Just a Funny Story for Everyone's Soul
by wise-imagination
Summary: He was cursed, from the moment he touched the pure white paper… If I were him, I would have probably praying for my wellbeing five minutes ago or run as fast as I could…


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Don't sue, I'm broke.

**Pairing:** Neji x Tenten

**Warning:** Rated T, full of OOCness. Don't like it? Simple, don't read.

**Summary:** He was cursed, from the moment he touched the pure white paper… If I were him, I would have probably praying for my wellbeing five minutes ago or run as fast as I could…

**Author's note:** Please excuse me for my grammar and spelling errors. I'm not really good in English, but I do enjoy writing this story in this language. You can flame me for the grammatical and spelling errors, I'll appreciate it.

**P.S:** I wrote this story when I was eleven (my real first fanfic). It's a bit childish really. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Just a Funny Story for Everyone's Soul

* * *

At Tenten's apartment… 

Tenten do not know why she feels like this. Her heart skips faster and faster and faster

every time she saw a glimpse of 'Neji the Prodigy'. God, she was so embarrassed today. An old lady saw her pepping on him at the public onsen…okay, that's beside the point. She just cannot be like this forever! I mean, she's a kunoichi, a fighter, not a 'Love Love Yeah!' kind of girl. And for God's sake, he's her teammate!

She has to do something! Anything to stop this!

And, for once in her lifetime, she listened to Ino's and Sakura's opinions.

_Flashback_…

_**Sakura**__: Tenten, there is only one thing that we can tell you. _

_**Ino**__: You're in love…_

_**Sakura**__: With Hyuuga Neji._

_**Ino:**__ …_

_**Sakura:**__ …_

_**Ino:**__ OMG! Invite me over to your wedding will you…bla…bla…bla…_

_**Sakura:**__ Me too! Me too! gigglesgiggles_

At last, after the endless high-pitched giggles, she ended up saying to her counselors,

"Shut up!" with a crimson face.

Both of them are so not helping her.

_End Flashback_…

_You're in love…hoho_

'Hell no!' her scream echoed in her mind and quickly shove her evil inner self in a small dark box. Die, Inner Self, die!!

"And why would I love him? Okay, I know his handsome, genius, come from a powerful clan but still he a cold-hearted bastard, a scary freak and…and…fine, I have enough with this nonsense. I'm in love. Are you happy now, Hyuuga-bastard-Neji?!!" Tenten sighed, plopping down to her favourite couch.

"Besides, he would never know. Nah, I love you, Neji…" she murmured and yawned before she fell asleep in the couch. After all, it was a tiring day. Getting lectured by an old lady was not nice way to start your day. Mainly about pepping on guys…

* * *

At Hyuuga's Mansion, Neji's bedroom… 

_I love you, Neji…_

Neji heard a whisper in his ears. A very soft feminine voice. Is he imagining things? No, he heard it clearly…

It sounds like…

I . Love . You . Neji .

Right. He started hallucinating things. Lack of sleep that explains.

Neji scowled as he thought about a love letter he received just a couple of weeks ago. It was a horrible experience, a nightmare. He will never forget it. The day the fearless Hyuuga Neji died.

Shudders.

_Flashback…_

_It was a very lovely Sunday morning, a lovely breakfast, a lovely family's chatting (starring each other, actually), and…_

_(enter eerie background songstaratada)_

_A __**creepy innocent looking**__ dark red envelope with pink frilly ribbons was handed to him by a blushing maid…_

To: Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Mansion,

Naruto Dattebayo Road,

Konoha Village

_**And a single red rose fell onto his laps**__…_

_He hastily tears open the envelope and reads the content, eyes narrowing…_

_**The prodigy prince, however, did not know…**_

_**That he was cursed…**_

_**From the moment he touched the pure white paper…**_

_If I were him, I would have probably praying for my wellbeing five minutes ago or run as fast as I could…_

_But for Hyuuga Neji, he was too damn late to turn back now…_

DEAR MY BELOVED NEJI,

I Love YOU and ONLY YOU WITH **ALL** MY HEART! Should we start dating?

Here's my address and phone numbers!

Add: 4560, Konoha's Hospital, Room 4, Mental Case That Has NO CURE!

Phone Numbers: 00-00-00 or 999! You can even call 911!

P.S: To make you come here easier, there's a sign outside my door. A nurse put it. It says: BEWARE! DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR UNLESS YOU WANTED TO BE MAD!

If you asked Hinata, Hiashi-sama and ME (A/N: yes, I'm a witness) of course, Hyuuga Neji's face was priceless.

His pale face turned to dark blue and he quickly rushed to the bathroom, only after he burned the letter.

And the BEST part was when his little crazy fan girl came to Hyuuga mansion with an axe, a samurai sword and a big cannon (he had no idea how she get those weapons, -points author-). With a super WIDE smile, she politely says to a maid that she would like to see her Neji. (cough-kill-cough-him-coughcough) Luckily, Hiashi-sama saved the day and his mansion by hiding him, The Great Hyuuga Neji, securely between the junks in Hyuuga's main kitchen dustbin.

_End Flashback…_

Again, he will never forget the event; it was hundred times worse than his drunken state during Christmas party. And his good for nothing uncle will always tell this story over and over again to the other Hyuuga prodigies (his cousins) after dinner and again and again they will laugh like idiots. Believe it or not, even Hinata laughing with them too!

Traitor…

They just couldn't get it. His fan girls, I mean.They keep on bringing troubles and problems to him and he was getting tired of it.

He was interested in his female teammate, damn it, not some random girls.

Wait…did he said female teammate?

Yeah, his female teammate, Tenten.

He hates to admit it but he is kinda a pervert (not as bad as Jiraiya and Kakashi), he did watch his female teammate grew as time past by. From a flat chest to -you-know-what- and a lot of fine curves in the right places. Sometimes, he wanted to hug her, to touch her, to feel her skin against his, to taste her delicious soft pink lips. He wanted all of her, including her cute little temper.

"…Damn hormones!" Neji cursed but at the time, he was drooling over his mental images of…

His future lover.

Tenten.

* * *

"Ino"

"Yes, forehead girl?" the blond said lazily, silently counting the white puffy clouds in her mind. Geez, she sounds just like Shikamaru right now.

"Don't call me forehead girl, Ino-pig!!" the pink-haired girl, Haruno Sakura, yelled. Ino cringed.

"Geez, there's no need to yell, forehead girl" she replied back casually.

"Hmph, fine. I just wanted to tell you something. You do realize there will be a wedding soon, don't you?" Sakura said and smirked when her friend stilled.

"Really?" Ino asked, eyes already gleaming with happiness.

"Yes, Ino-pig. Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah!"

"It's shopping time! Wedding theme!" the girls screamed in unison and ran off to only God knows where.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: I know it's not a really perfect story. Anyway, thanks for reading it and please review. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
